Obligándome a olvidar
by Pami Li
Summary: One-shot. Jasper jamás me dejaría ir sin intentar todos los planes que tenía en su mente, aunque fuera algo que causara aquello que jamás lo creí capaz de hacer. Jasper&Edward. Dedicado a Janelle.


**Obligando a olvidar**

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

Abrí los ojos y me encontré en el bosque, lejos de Forks. Una parte de mi cerebro se preguntó cómo había llegado aquí, la otra me gritaba que no era importante, simplemente estaba ahí.  
Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía cansado y débil. Dejé caer mi cuerpo a la tierra y me mantuve ahí, quieto y sin respirar. ¿Para qué? No tenía ningún sentido.  
Era más sencillo quedarme sin moverme y esperar a que el tiempo pasara, hasta que un día dejara de doler. Hasta que un día abriera los ojos y ya no existiera más Bella en el mundo.

El murmullo de unos pies acercándose me incitan a levantarme, pero el dolor es tan grande que me quedo ahí, sin reaccionar. Aspiro aire sin desearlo y entonces puedo notar que es Jasper el que se acerca.  
Gruño un poco, ¿por qué nadie entiende que quiero estar solo? Solo, yo nada más. Yo más mi corazón roto. Mi existencia más los recuerdos que tengo de Bella, _con_ Bella.

"Edward", escuchó en la mente de Jasper. Se encuentra confundido al verme así, su mente repite una y otra vez un par de tardes atrás, cuando había atacado a Bella. Vuelvo a gruñir ante el recuerdo y el poder verla tan claramente aunque sea prácticamente un sueño.

—Deja eso —murmuré sin moverme de mi lugar—. Vete, Jasper. Sólo déjame solo.  
—Alice dijo que necesitabas ayuda —comenzó mientras se recargaba en un árbol cercano.  
—¿Y por eso has venido? —pregunté con cinismo—. No te guardo rencor, ¿está bien? Lárgate.  
—No venía a pedirte disculpas, eso ya lo he hecho antes.

Por su mente pasaron mil cosas, desde una Alice preocupada por las decisiones que podría tomar (¿los Vulturis? No, aún no. Bella vivía todavía) o a donde podría ir.  
_Alejarme, irme, dejarlos.  
_  
—He recibido el mensaje —susurré, colocándome de espaldas al suelo y pasando un brazo por mis ojos. Me quedé quieto incitándolo a irse.  
—Edward… —comenzó nuevamente y sentí como el ambiente que me rodeaba se llenaba de un sentimiento parecido a la felicidad. Pensaba que eso me ayudaba pero, diablos, _nada_ me ayudaba. Yo no tenía conocía ningún sentimiento que lograra hacerme olvidar.  
—Deja de hacer eso —grité molesto—. No me ayuda en nada, y no lo hará.

Me levanté furioso, si él no se iba, yo lo haría. Probablemente él fuera el mejor para atacar y perseguir vampiros, pero yo seguía siendo más rápido. Corrí zigzagueando, tomando unos importantes segundos de ventaja.  
Una mano tomó mi brazo izquierdo deteniéndome en seco, fui lanzado hacia el suelo y al instante el cuerpo de Jasper me apresó.  
Yo estaba desconcertado, ¿cómo diablos había logrado alcanzarme? Peor aún: ¿de qué forma se había librado de que yo no lo sintiera llegar?

—Estás más distraído de lo que crees, Edward —susurró, sujetando con fuerza mis brazos bajo el peso de su cuerpo. Gruñí en respuesta, agitándome bajo él—. Necesitas calmarte para que tengas el poder de decidir qué vas a hacer de ahora en delante —suspiró—. De hecho, me temo que las decisiones que has tomado no tienen razón de ser.

Seguí agitándome, buscando un punto débil en su ataque, pero era más fuerte que yo aún y cuando pudiera leer sus pensamientos. Él quería detenerme para calmarme y pensar, sentí nuevamente su don actuando, pretendía dejarme al punto en que un humano caería dormido. Era… tranquilizador, pero no suficiente.

—No haré nada estúpido —murmuré deteniendo mis movimientos—. He recibido tu mensaje, volveré en unos días.

Pero no podía engañarlo, sin tener su poder yo entendía que él sentía que yo estaba inquieto, deprimido y sin ningún ánimo de volver pronto a casa. Nuestra nueva casa.  
Se inclinó sobre mí y yo levanté la vista, la diferencia entre nosotros era demasiada, y al tener sus brazos sosteniendo los míos a cada lado de mi cuerpo y sus piernas alrededor de las mías, su rostro quedaba justo sobre el mío.  
Jadeé al ver su mirada clavada en la mía, su poder rodeándome esperando romper el caparazón que había creado alrededor mío. Entonces, justo cuando vi un atisbo de sus intenciones en su mente, sentí sus labios sobre los míos.  
"No", grité mentalmente. Sabía que Jasper pretendía hacerme caer, obligándome a sentir otra cosa y de esa forma pensar con claridad.  
Y al mismo tiempo borraba con sus labios la sensación de besar a Bella. El beso era rudo y fuerte, mordió mi labio inferior provocándome un gemido, pero no de dolor.  
Nunca había sentido algo parecido.

Su mano derecha se poso en mi mejilla, anclando mi cabeza en un punto para no seguir moviéndome. Yo levanté la mía anclándola en su hombro izquierdo, buscando alejarlo de mí. Tenía que alejarlo antes de que lograra olvidar a Bella por un instante.  
Su pierna izquierda se movió de lugar y acarició entre las mías y yo mordí su lengua en respuesta.  
Pero ese fue su error, me acababa de dejar dos extremidades libres y yo no lo desaproveche. Reuní la poca fuerza mental que me quedaba y lo aleje de mí, dejándolo en esta ocasión debajo de mi cuerpo.

—No debiste hacer eso, Jasper —susurré, porque no encontraba mi voz.  
—¿Funcionó? —preguntó con tranquilidad.

Y yo desvié la mirada, alejándome de él. Huyendo.  
Porque sí, había funcionado y me sentía vacío por dentro.

* * *

Joooo, mi primer JasperxEdward, mi primer slash de Crepúsculo xD!  
Espero les guste, va dedicado con todo mi cariño y amor a Janelle Mindfreak, quien lanzó el reto en CemZoo y yo lo acepté. Todavía te debo tu CarlislexEdward, pero falta poco :D!  
Lo más difícil de todo fue meterlo dentro de Luna Nueva, en serio u_u

Recuerda que dejar un review hace feliz a la gente :D


End file.
